1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool changer, and more particularly to a tool changer for a machine tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical machine tools, particularly the programmable machine tools comprise one or more disc magazines rotatably secured therein and having a number of notches formed in the peripheral portions for supporting a number of tool members. The peripheral portions of the disc magazines comprise a number of ribs or flanges extended inward of the notches for engaging with the annular grooves of the tool members and for securing the tool members in place. One of such a typical tool changers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,594 to Hoppe. However, the tool members may not be stably retained in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,598 to Pegler et al. discloses another type of the tool changers and comprise a number pairs of fingers for supporting the tool members. However, the fingers have a bad strength and may not stably support the tool members in place.
In addition, the sizes of the openings and of the fingers of the disc magazines are predetermined and may not be adjusted for receiving the tool members of different sizes or shapes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool changers for machine tools.